


Maybe We're Lucky, But I Don't Know

by marawinchester (crazygirlattemptswriting)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, darcy makes awesome coffee, tony is helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlattemptswriting/pseuds/marawinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Darcy and Bruce wish they didn't know SHIELD and the Avengers. Then again, some days they're glad they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We're Lucky, But I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "People," from the musical _Funny Girl_. Which I've never seen. I just know the songs.

Darcy watches them file out of the room. Scientists, agents, and avengers, all discussing some new break-through that Darcy can't even begin to understand. 

“Some days, I wish I didn't know these people,” she remarks out loud. There's a snort behind her.

“Some days? More like every day.” Darcy whirls around to see Bruce sweeping up a broken beaker that Tony threw at the wall at some point.

“What do you mean? You understand this stuff. They like you.”

Bruce shrugs. “Yeah, until the Other Guy comes out.”

“Even then they like you,” Darcy argues. “You're one of them. You're cool. You should be out there talking science with them.”

Bruce looks around the lab. “Someone has to clean up after Tony.” Then he looks at Darcy. “You're cool too, Darcy.”

“Well, duh,” she says, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Of course I'm cool.” Bruce smiles. “But still. I'm not a physics queen like Jane. I'm not a badass agent like Maria Hill. I'm definitely not like Natasha. The only weapon I know how to use is my taser.” Bruce openly laughs at that. Darcy smiles and goes on. “Who else? Oh, I'm not like Lady Sif, who is one of the best warriors from Asgard. I'm definitely not Pepper Potts. Have you seen her heels? And how anyone can put up with Tony like that is beyond me. I would've poisoned his coffee years ago.”

Bruce nods knowingly. “Me too. But you've got talents of your own, Darcy.”

She snorts. “Like what? About the only thing I'm useful for around here is making a cup of coffee.”

Bruce perks up. “Coffee? Really? That sounds great.” At her look he wilts. “I mean, umm,”

Darcy sighs. “Fine. How do you take it?”

\------------------

When Darcy returns the lab has been mostly cleaned up. Bruce has some 3D schematic up and is manipulating it when she puts a coffee mug down on the table in front of him. 

“Thanks,” he says absently, not looking at it or her. 

Darcy crosses her arms. “Drink it. Now.”

“I'm kind of busy, Darcy,” Bruce says. 

“All work and no play makes Bruce a dull boy,” she says, hitting the switch and turning off the image. Bruce sighs and picks up the coffee. He takes a sip and his eyes widen.

“Darcy, this is delicious!”

She smirks. “Yeah, I know. I'm awesome.”

He takes another swallow and closes his eyes. “Mhmm,” he says appreciatively. “No wonder Foster wanted to keep you as an assistant so bad. You want to work for me instead?”

Darcy laughs. “Just what I always wanted. Scientists fighting over me for my coffee making ability.”

Bruce opens his eyes and catches hers. “Darcy, you are a remarkable young woman of many talents.” He gestures to the lab door. “Sure, maybe some of those women are better scientists or spies, but you beat them in other areas.”

“Like what?” Darcy presses. She grabs the edge of the lab table and leans forward towards him, purposely showing off her cleavage. 

Bruce swallows hard and tries not to stare. “Uh, umm, larger breasts?” Darcy laughs while Bruce flushes. “I'm sorry, that was inappropriate.”

“No, it's fine, _Doctor_ ,” Darcy teases. Bruce looks confused. Darcy rolls her eyes. “Doctor, as in, give me a physical?” 

“Oh!” he says, getting it and turning redder. “I'm not that kind of doctor! But seriously,” he continues. “You think Jane knows political science?” Darcy snorts at the thought. “Do you think Agent Hill ever tasered a god? Or Natasha got Nick Fury to snort his milkshake through his nose at a joke she made?”

Darcy laughs. “That was one of the best days of my life.”

Bruce grins and goes on. “You think that Lady Sif has a music collection as awesome as yours? Or that Pepper could have ever convinced me to wear a T-shirt that says 'Hulk Smash!' to a press conference?”

Darcy laughs again. “Fine. You've boosted my ego enough for the day.” She grins slyly. “If you compliment me anymore, Doctor Banner, I might think you like me.”

“If you lean forward anymore I might think you like me,” he counters. She laughs and props her elbows up on the table before leaning across it even more. She rests her chin on her hands and smiles at him. He swallows hard.

“This is leaning forward more, right? I mean, I could lunge across the table at you but I figured you might not like that,” she says.

Bruce nods. “Yeah, yeah, that's definitely leaning forward more.” Darcy wonders if she's made a miscalculation of whether or not Bruce likes her. That's when he leans forward on the lab table, his face only a foot from hers. “You're really smart, Darcy. And funny.” His gaze flickers over her. “And beautiful.” It's Darcy's turn to swallow hard, and Bruce smiles at her. “This is complimenting you more, right?”

Darcy laughs. “Yeah. That's definitely complimenting me more.”

“I mean, I could lean forward and kiss you but I figured you might not like that,” Bruce says, hesitating. 

Darcy leans forward so that their faces are only inches apart. “I'd actually like that quite a lot.”

“Oh really?” Bruce asks, leaning in closer but still not kissing her. “Would you?”

Darcy lets out a huff and fists her hand in his shirt, dragging him the last few inches closer and pressing her lips to his. She feels his lips curl up in a smile as he kisses back, one hand going to the back of her neck to pull her closer. 

“Oww,” she says as the table digs into her hips. Bruce breaks the kiss and steps back, looking concerned. 

“Not you,” she quickly assures him. “Table edge. Sharp.” Kissing kind of short-circuits her higher brain functions. 

“Oh, good,” he says, looking relieved. 

“Yes,” she agrees. “Good. You kiss very good. Well. Whatever.” Darcy hops up on the lab table and slides across it, perching on the edge. Bruce is cut off mid-laugh as she traps him with her legs and pulls him closer. “More kissing?”

Bruce smiles “Patience isn't one of your talents, is it?” She tilts her head down slightly and kisses him again, this time with no annoying table in between them. He lets out a pleased sound and opens his mouth, letting her slide her tongue in and explore. Darcy plants one of her hands on his shoulders, to steady herself, and lets the other slide into Bruce's hair. She tugs slightly, pulling him closer. He places one of his hands on her hip and the other on her back as he tangles their tongues. Bruce tastes good, like the coffee Darcy brought him, and his body is warm against hers. She reluctantly breaks the kiss to catch her breath. Bruce is panting too, but it doesn't seem to stop him from kissing a line down her neck to her shoulder.

Darcy arches her back and slides off the table, wrapping her arms around him. He chuckles and kisses her gently on the lips.

“I think we can count kissing as one of your talents,” he murmurs.

She laughs and buries her nose in his neck, smelling his aftershave. “And as one of yours.”

“I'm glad,” he says, sounding pleased as he runs a hand over her hair. “Wanna get some food, some time?”

“Are you asking me on a date, Doctor Banner?” she asks, tilting her head up to smile at him. 

Bruce smiles back. “If you would like that.”

“I'd like that quite a lot,” she admits. 

“So would I.” They stare at each other, about to kiss again, when the lab door bangs open and they jump apart. 

“Bruce! Where-oh, hi there, Darcy.” Tony looks between them, a knowing smirk on his face. Bruce is pointedly not meeting Tony's eyes, and Darcy is trying not to blush. “Glad you two finally went for it.”

Bruce coughs. “Tony-”

Tony waves him quiet. “Shush. Go off and eat supper. Or have sex. Whatever. I'll run interference with the rest of the team. ”

“Thanks, Tony,” Darcy says, smiling at him.

He grins back. “No problem, kiddo. You just have to name your first child after me, alright?”

“Tony,” Bruce starts, but Tony cuts him off.

“Also, he's yours outside of the lab. But in the lab, he is _my_ Science Husband, alright?”

Darcy snorts. “Sure thing, Stark.”

“Tony-” Bruce tries again.

“Go get 'em, tiger,” Tony says cheerfully, slapping Bruce on the butt. Bruce lets out an undignified squawk and Darcy laughs. “I'll go stage an explosion, and you two can sneak out the back door, alright?”

“Alright,” Darcy says cheerfully. Tony skips out the door then, leaving them alone again. Bruce has his hands over his face.

“I told you I didn't like them,” he moans. Darcy laughs and hooks her arm through his. 

“Come on, Bruce, Tony did us a favor. Let's go get some pizza.”

“Okay,” he agrees. “But that pizza is the only thing that we're naming after Tony. Ever.”


End file.
